


Let Me Explain - A Sherlolly One-Shot

by RavenHunterintheTARDIS (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, I ship Sherlolly so hard it's ridiculous, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Songfic, The (Shipped) Gold Standard, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RavenHunterintheTARDIS
Summary: *DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON FINALE OF SHERLOCK SEASON 4* After Eurus makes Sherlock make Molly say 'I love you', Molly is angry with Sherlock. Sherlock tries to contact her, but Molly doesn't want to talk to him. Finally, she gives in.





	

_ Knock, knock _

Molly deliberately ignored the knock on her door. Sherlock had been trying to contact her after that phone call, but she really didn’t  _ want _ to be contacted by Sherlock.

_ Knock, knock _

Molly’s coffee lay ignored on the table as she stared at her hands. Fall Out Boy’s  _ The (Shipped) Gold Standard  _ played softly from her CD player.

_ “I want to scream ‘I love you’ from the top of my lungs, but I’m afraid that someone else will hear me…” _

_ Knock, knock _

Molly’s phone began to ring. The caller ID read ‘Sherlock’. She made no movement to either answer or hang up.

_ “You can only blame your problems on the world for so long before it all becomes the same old song…” _

Molly sighed. She was going to have to face the music sometime. Why delay it longer? She picked up her phone, hesitating before she pressed the green ‘answer’ button.

_ “Hello, Molly,” _ Sherlock’s deep voice said through the phone.

“Hello, Sherlock.” Molly said plainly, trying not to let her voice reveal her feelings.

_ “It’s cold out here,”  _ Sherlock said.

“Go inside, then,” Molly couldn’t hide her bitterness towards Sherlock.

_ “I can’t. Your door is locked,”  _ Sherlock said.

“Go back to Baker Street.” Molly said.

_ “Molly, I know you’re angry with me, just allow me to explain-” _ Molly cut Sherlock off.

“Explain? What is there to explain? You, Sherlock Holmes, are an arsehole, idiot, and all-around jerk!” Molly exclaimed.

_ “Molly. Please.”  _ Molly would have continued, but the pain in Sherlock’s voice confused her and caught her off guard. She lowered the phone from her ear.  _ “Molly?”  _ Sherlock’s voice said.  _ “Are you still there?” _ Molly hung up the phone, cutting Sherlock off abruptly. She stood up slowly before walking over to her front door, unlocking it, and opening it just enough to see out.

“Five minutes.” she stated.

“Thank you, Molly,” Sherlock said as she let him in. She crossed her arms.

“Start talking, Sherlock Holmes. You’d better have a good reason for that call, or else.” Molly threatened.

“Yes. You should be angry. The first thing you should know, though, it that I have a sister. Her name is Eurus…”


End file.
